


Friends and Lovers

by LuvBusters



Category: Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Presumed Dead, sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: When one of the Ghostbusters vanishes on a bust, the rest of the team scrambles to bring him back. However, the disappearance brings unrealized feelings to the surface, which could cause problems among the guys.





	1. The Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the Ghostbusters has disappeared while on a bust. Can the others find him and bring him back? Or will he be lost forever?

It’s a spring morning in New York and the Ghostbusters are hoping for a quiet day. However, that hope was dashed when the phone rang.

“Ghostbusters,” Janine answered. “Whoa! Slow down! What?! Repeat that please.”

Janine took down the information before hanging up. She hit the alarm button. Within seconds, the guys had all gathered in the garage area, heading for their respective lockers.

As they were getting in their jumpsuits and getting their gear together, Janine explained the call.

“Guys, this sounds weirder than normal.”

“How so?” Ray asked.

“The caller said there’s some sort of strange glow, not really a ghost. But, she didn’t know who else to call.”

“Ok, add ‘strange glows’ to our ‘Things We Bust’ list,” Peter remarked.

“Interdimentonal portal?” Ray asked Egon.

“Perhaps,” Egon said, adjusting his glasses. “Or maybe some other paranormal disturbance; a gateway similar to the one we encountered with Gozer?”

Winston shuddered. “Oh man, please don’t remind me.”

“No kidding,” Peter agreed.

The guys jumped into Ecto-1 and were on their way. Janine blew Egon a kiss, as she so often did. She couldn’t explain it but she felt more uneasy about this call. She only hoped they’d all return safely.

******************* The guys pulled up at the address written. They were at the pier area by Gantry Plaza in Queens. Towards the end of the pier, they could see the glow that was the cause for alarm. It was an eerily greenish-yellow color and bright.

Egon’s PKE readings were off the charts.

“What do you make of it, Spengs?” Peter asked.

“I’m not entirely sure,” Egon said. “It’s giving off readings consistent with a portal but unsure what kind. It could be a doorway to another dimension or to another plane.”

“What do we do?” Winston asked.

“I’ll examine it,” Egon offered.

He moved closer to the glow. The readings on the PKE meter were holding steady.

“It appears to be stable; the readings aren’t fluctuating,” Egon said.

Just then, a bright cloud from inside the glowing area shot outwards, enveloping Egon. He dropped the PKE meter, and it fell to the ground just on the outside edge of the glow.

“EGON!” Peter shouted.

Within seconds, the glow disappeared. Ray, Peter and Winston rushed to the spot where the glow was. Ray picked up the PKE meter.

“Where the hell did he go?!” Winston yelled.

“To the other side,” Ray whispered.

“The other side of what?!” yelled Peter.

“Where the ghosts come from,” Ray answered.

“How do we get him back?” Winston asked.

“Good question,” Ray replied. “Let’s get these readings back to the Firehouse. Hopefully, we can use them to trace Egon’s exact location.”

****************** As the guys returned to the Firehouse, Janine jumped up out of her seat when she noticed Egon wasn’t with them.

“Oh God! What’s happened?!” Janine shouted, tears forming.

Peter rushed to her, trying to calm her down.

“We’re not sure but we’re gonna do everything we can to bring him back,” Peter said as he struggled to keep his own voice calm.

He could feel Janine’s body trembling under his fingers.

Janine bit her bottom lip, trying to breathe slowly.

As Peter walked Janine upstairs, Ray and Winston went to the lab to record the PKE meter readings. A few minutes later, Peter joined them in the lab.

“How’s Janine?” Winston asked.

“She’s lying down on the couch in the rec room,” Peter replied.

Ray was looking in one of the books Egon had in the lab.

“These readings show the same pattern that matches up with this environment!” Ray exclaimed.

“What’s it mean, Tex?” Peter asked.

“It’s hard to explain,” Ray began. “There’s different planes, or levels, of existence for different entities. This particular plane is believed to be the one where poltergeist manifest from. Also, certain water spirits.”

“So There has to be water present?” Winston asked.

“Yes! I believe we may be able to replicate this portal if we’re close enough to water,” Ray replied.

“What was this portal doing open to begin with?” Peter asked.

“A poltergeist or water spirit was in the process of coming through to our world,” Ray answered. “That’s probably what we saw grab Egon as he was pulled in.”

“It pulled him in?!” screamed Janine from the doorway.

“Janine, you should be resting,” Peter scolded.

“And you three should be out there looking for him!” She replied.

“We will, Janine, I promise,” Ray said. “But first, I have to see if I can replicate this portal. I’ll have to use something with enough power to generate one.”

“What do we need to do?” Winston said.

“Give me a hand, Winston. I have an idea but it’s gonna take some time to put together and I’m gonna need your help,” Ray said.

Ray then looked at Peter. He said quietly, “Janine needs to go somewhere quiet.”

“I’ll handle it,” Peter said.

Peter took Janine lightly by the arm and directed her back to the rec room.

“The best thing we can do right now is to give Ray and Winston time to build whatever it is they’re building,” Peter told Janine. “You know we’re gonna do all we can to get him back.”

Janine nodded, still holding back tears. “I know,” she said. “I just don’t know what I’m gonna do if he’s gone.”

Peter pulled Janine into a tight embrace.

“Me neither,” Peter thought.


	2. Patience and Portals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Winston are eagerly trying to create a portal to bring Egon back. However, Janine is losing patience and hope. Peter tries to console her.

It has been three days since Egon’s disappearance into the portal. Ray and Winston were working almost non stop on creating a device that would replicate it. Peter went every day to monitor the area and take readings in hopes that the portal would reappear or show signs of how to help Egon. 

When he wasn’t at the pier, he was by Janine’s side trying to keep her from having a nervous breakdown. They had all agreed that Janine should stay at the Firehouse instead of going to her own apartment. Peter didn’t trust her to be by herself.

Janine had gone downstairs to her desk in hopes that getting back to work would help take her mind off things.

Peter was returning from his daily trip to the pier. Janine watched as he walked towards her, an apprehensive look on her face.

Peter looked at Janine, his eyes red and swollen.

“Peter! What is it?” Janine exclaimed. Anytime she used Peter’s name usually meant she was either extremely upset or insanely worried. In this case, probably both.

Peter, realizing his facial features must reflect his actual mood, gave in.

“It’s just getting to me,” he told Janine. “This waiting is getting on my damn nerves. I know they’re working as fast as they can but still...” his voice trailed off.

Janine stood and rushed over to Peter, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“If anybody can bring Egon back, it’s Ray and Winston,” Janine said.

Peter closed his eyes as he returned the hug. He could smell the scent of Janine’s perfume mixed with her shampoo that reminded him of fresh cut flowers.

As they parted, Janine’s blue eyes met with Peter’s emerald green eyes. She smiled warmly. Peter turned to go upstairs.

“I’ll see if they’ve made any progress,” he said.

Janine returned to her desk, attempting once more to distract herself with work.

Peter entered the lab.

“Any luck?” Winston asked.

“Nope, you?” Peter replied.

“Ray thinks we’re getting close,” Winston said.

“Yeah, I’m gonna try reversing the polarity of this scrambler Egon built,” Ray said. “It’s original purpose was to scramble whoever was wearing it biorhythms so they couldn’t be detected while trying to sneak up on a demon or entity. I’m hoping...”

“You’re hoping by reversing the polarity, it’ll tell us where Egon is?!” Winston interrupted.

“Yes, But Egon was never able to make it work,” Ray said. “So right now, it’s just a theory.”

“It’s better than nothing and it’s all we have,” Peter said.

“We’ll need to get this device to the pier. We’ll need a water source to help power it,” Ray said.

“Then what are we waiting for?!” Janine shouted from the doorway.

Peter walked to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“I think you should stay here,” he told her.

“Like Hell I am! And you can’t make me!” Janine shouted.

“I think it’ll be alright if she comes Peter,” Ray said.

Janine gave Peter a smirk. “I’m gonna change clothes and get my jumpsuit!” she said.

As Janine ran to the spare bedroom that the guys had turned into a bedroom for her use, Peter looked at Ray and Winston.

“Do you really think that’s a good idea, Ray?” Peter asked. “What happens if we don’t find Egon? Do we really wanna risk her going bezerk?”

“Do we really wanna risk leaving her here alone?” Ray countered.

Peter nodded, silently agreeing with Ray.

Ray, Winston, Peter and Janine moved the portal generator, as it’s come to be known, to the garage area, ready to pack into Ecto-1. Ray also had the modified (and hopefully) working scrambler. 

“You sure that scrambler is gonna work, Ray?” Winston asked. 

“Well, it successfully showed where each of us was in the Firehouse,” Ray said.

“Yeah, But we’re not stuck in another dimension,” Winston replied.

“The premise is the same,” Ray pointed out.

“Let’s just go,” Janine said hastily. 

With that, they loaded up their gear and headed to the pier.

*****************

Ray and Winston unloaded the portal generator and placed it near the end of the pier. Peter took a moment to speak with Janine.

“Look, whatever happens, don’t space out on me, ok?” Peter said. 

Janine tried to smile but was only able to get a sideways grin to form. 

“You guys were able to bring Egon back from the Netherworld when he accidentally got destabilized. You’ll be able to bring him back from wherever it is he went to this time.” she said.

Peter and Janine joined Ray and Winston. The portal generator was ready to power up. It gently hummed as Ray turned it on. Janine had the PKE meter tuned in to register Egon’s biorhythm. Peter had the modified scrambler. 

“I don’t understand how the scrambler is supposed to work if Egon’s not wearing it?” Janine asked.

“The modifications I made causes it to act as a honing beacon. If Egon is within 150 miles of the portal, his biorhythm will be picked up,” Ray explained. 

“Oh, Ok. Good,” she said.

Winston and Ray powered up their proton packs as a precaution. Peter and Janine powered up theirs as well.

Suddenly, the scrambler Peter held started beeping. 

“Egon!” Peter shouted. 

A greenish-yellow glow eminated from the portal. Inside, they could see a figure coming towards them. The PKE was picking up Egon’s readings. As the figure got closer, they could make out who or what it was.

“Egon!” Janine shouted. 

Egon tried to step through the portal but was suddenly pulled back inside. 

“Get back!” Egon shouted back.

Egon then disappeared as he was pulled back deeper into the portal. The portal generator started shooting sparks, not able to withstand the surge of power. The portal closed, the device blowing fuses in several places.

“NOOOOO!” Janine shouted. 

Peter grabbed her and held her in place. Winston picked up the PKE meter Janine had dropped. 

“The PKE meter isn’t reading anything,” he said. Winston switched the meter to diagnostic mode, running a check to see if it was working properly. It was. 

“The scrambler isn’t, either,” Ray said.

They spent the next hour searching, trying to find anything that proved Egon was ok. Ray was able to rig the generator to reopen another portal. But their equipment still didn’t show any signs of Egon’s whereabouts. They finally decided to shut down the generator and return to the Firehouse. Ray intended on fixing the generator with a stronger power supply. 

“If I can get more power to the generator, I should be able to create a stronger portal. Maybe we could actually go inside it, find Egon and bring him back,” Ray explained. 

“Let’s get to it then,” Winston said.

Peter took Janine up to the rec room. She hadn’t said a word since the generator blew. 

He sat down next to her on the couch.

“Somehow, we’ll find him,” Peter said.

“All I can see is his face, hearing him scream to get back!” Janine said shakily. 

Peter put his arm around her shoulder. He pulled Janine over to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder as she cried. He rested his chin on the top of her head, kissing her lightly on the head as he allowed his own tears to silently fall.


	3. Grief and Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to deal with the latest development in Egon’s disappearance.

Another two weeks have passed. Ray and Winston have made several adjustments to the portal generator, but none have been able to make it strong enough to hold the portal open long enough for anyone else to go into it and search for Egon. The PKE meter and the modified scrambler have not recorded any signs of Egon’s survival. The guys weren’t about to give up but they also knew they had to face the possibility that Egon wasn’t coming back. 

“I’ll call his mom,” Ray said. “I’m not giving up but I think at this point, she needs to know something.”

Peter and Winston agreed. 

“I’ll tell Janine,” Peter said. 

Peter went to the rec room where Janine had taken to eating lunch every day. She really didn’t eat that much; mostly, she just sat and stared out the window. She heard Peter as he walked into the room.

“It’s time for ‘the talk’ isn’t it?” She asked.

“I thought your mom had that talk with you years ago!” Peter joked, trying to smile but failing.

Janine just stared at him.

Peter sat down next to her. “Janine, it’s been two weeks and some change since Egon was pulled into that portal. We’re not giving up but I think we also need to resign ourselves to the very real possibility that he’s not coming back.” Peter’s voice cracked as he was trying to keep his composure.

Janine broke down, sobbing. She stood up and quickly walked over to the window. Looking out, she cried, “No! This can’t be it! He’s out there somewhere!”

Peter steeled himself and walked up behind her. He gently yet firmly took Janine by the shoulders. “Janine, please don’t make this harder than it is.”

Janine allowed Peter to walk her back to the couch to sit down. He sat next to her, taking her hands in his. 

“You’re not the only one losing someone special,” Peter told Janine. “Egon is like my brother, My very best friend.”

“And he’s the love of my life!” Janine cried.

Peter pulled her in for a hug, letting Janine cry against his chest. He rubbed her back and gently stroked her hair, trying to prevent her from having a panic attack. 

Janine slowly stopped crying. As she sat up and started to pull away, Peter cupped her face in his hands. 

Without thinking, Peter leaned in and gently kissed Janine on the lips. The kiss wasn’t long but it was full of emotion. 

They both pulled away, not knowing what to do or say. Peter spoke first.

“Oh God! Janine, I’m sorry! I don’t know why that happened!” 

Janine’s expression was one of shock. “Um..I don’t know what to say.” She turned three shades of red. 

“Let’s chalk it up to an extreme grief related mistake,” Peter said. He was blushing as well.

“Yeah, and I’m not telling Ray or Winston,” Janine said. She still looked a bit horrified.

“Of course not!” Peter agreed. “I’m..ah..gonna see if they need any help in the lab.” Peter quickly got up and practically ran to the lab. 

“Good God, Venkman!” He thought to himself. “That can never happen again! She’s your best friend’s would be girlfriend!” Peter desperately tried to erase the memory as he headed for the lab. The only thing that still bothered him was the fact that he really had liked it. 

Janine was still sitting on the couch in the rec room. “What the fuck was that?!” she thought to herself. “I love Egon! Not Peter! It’s just a crazy thing that was brought on by the stress of Egon’s situation.” She was afraid to admit to herself that she kind of liked it.

Ray and Winston were getting agitated; they knew Egon needed to be brought back fast. Peter came into the lab.

“How’s Janine?” Ray asked.

“Um..she’s ok,” Peter replied, hoping they couldn’t tell he was hiding something.

“I want to try this device,” Ray said, pointing to the yet modified again portal generator. “I need to see if the power grid is strong enough.”

*******  
They arrived at the pier, then began setting up the generator. Janine had insisted on coming. Ray powered it up, a large portal starting to form.

“The readings look good,” Ray said, watching the PKE meter. Janine was holding the scrambler. 

Suddenly, they could see Egon’s figure; he seemed to be lying on the ground. 

“EGON!” Janine shouted. But he didn’t move. 

Ray prepared himself to enter the portal. As he stepped in, another clouded figure appeared. 

“Ray, look out!” Winston shouted. 

Winston and Peter stood at the edge of the portal, firing their proton throwers. The clouded figure dissolved. As Ray made his move towards Egon, another clouded figure appeared. Peter and Winston fired again, trying to hold off its approach to give Ray enough time to get to Egon. 

Suddenly, the generator started shooting sparks.

“Hurry it up Ray! The portal generator is giving out!” Peter shouted. “We don’t wanna lose you too!”

Ray backed away from Egon as another clouded figure approached. He made a run for the portal opening, lunging forward and landing just outside the opening right before it closed.

Peter and Winston helped Ray to his feet.

“Damn it! I was so close!” Ray said. 

“So let’s fix the generator and try again!” Janine said, her voice almost in a panic.

Ray’s facial expression fell. “It won’t do any good.” He said. 

“What do you mean?” Peter asked.

“I couldn’t find a pulse. His eyes had that far away look eyes have when people have ....” he swallowed. “Died.”

“No!” Janine screamed. “The readings on the PKE Meter, the scrambler...” her voice trailed off.

“The readings on the PKE meter had stopped as I got closer to him,” Ray said. 

Janine looked back down at the scrambler in her hand. It also showed no readings.

Janine dropped the scrambler on the ground. She grabbed her chest, dropping down to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Her breathing tripled normal speed.

“Janine!” Peter yelled as he ran to her. “She’s hyperventilating! She’s having a panic attack!”

Peter knelt down in front of Janine, taking her by the shoulders. “Janine, listen to me, Honey! You’ve gotta slow your breathing down.” 

But Janine was too far gone; she lost consciousness, her body falling limply forward into Peter’s arms. He scooped her up and carried her over to Ecto-1. Winston and Ray helped Peter get in the car as he cradled Janine’s body in his arms. Her breathing had slowed to normal and she was starting to wake up. 

“Hi there,” Peter whispered, smiling.

Janine tried to sit up but leaned heavily against Peter’s chest. She was trembling. 

“Shhh, just breathe slowly,” Peter tried to console her. 

Winston and Ray packed up the portal generator and other equipment. They then returned to the Firehouse. Peter took Janine upstairs as Ray and Winston unpacked everything. No one had said a word on the way back. They all felt like they had lost a part of their soul. 

Peter brought Janine a glass of water and a sleeping pill. When he handed it to her, she stared at him.

“It’s an over the counter sedative; we take em every now and then when we have a difficult bust and can’t rest,” Peter explained. “Please, take it.”

Reluctantly, Janine took the pill. She sat the glass down on the coffee table. 

“I can’t believe he’s gone,” she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. 

Peter gently wiped her tears away as he was crying his own. Janine mirrored his actions, wiping his tears away. 

“Oh Peter,” Janine whispered. She then leaned forward, kissing Peter on the lips. 

Peter wrapped his arms around Janine, the kiss deepening, becoming more passionate. He then moved down her neck, kissing as he went. Janine ran her fingers through his hair. As Peter returned to kissing her lips, his hands slid around to the front of her shirt, gently resting on her breasts. As he started to give them a slight squeeze, Janine bolted upright, stopping both of their actions. 

“Peter!” She almost screamed, her expression slightly horrified. 

“Shit! Janine, I....” Peter apologized.

“No, it’s me. I..I...don’t think I can do this with you, please understand,” she begged softly. “I mean, I liked it. Is that wrong?”

“I don’t know anymore,” Peter said, shaking his head. “I’ve never thought of you like this before. Maybe it’s just the stress of losing Egon..,” his voice cracked, his heart aching at that thought. 

Janine reached for his hand, but Peter pulled away. “You love Egon,” Peter said. “I’m not the kind of guy who puts the moves on his best friend’s girlfriend.”

“I was never Egon’s girlfriend,” Janine said. “As much as I wanted to be but never was,” she started to cry again.

Peter held her hand and said, “Janine, I have to keep my distance. Or else, I don’t know how far I want to take this.”

“I know,” Janine whispered. 

They held each other as they both cried. After a few minutes, Janine drifted off to sleep as the pill took effect. Peter gently laid her down on the couch in the rec room and covered her with a blanket that was kept lying across the back. He quietly slipped out of the room and headed towards the lab.


	4. Setting Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ray and Winston diligently work on a solution to retrieve Egon’s body, Peter and Janine set boundaries for their relationship.

Ray, Winston and Peter were sitting at the kitchen table later that evening. They were trying to be as quiet as possible so they wouldn’t disturb Janine, who was sleeping in the next room.

“How long has she been asleep?” Winston asked. 

Peter checked his watch. “About 3 hours,” he replied. “I gave her one of those sleeping pills we keep on hand.”

“Good,” Ray said. “She needs it. She’s taking this harder than I ever thought she would.”

“Yeah, she cared for Egon more than we knew,” Peter said. 

Ray got up to return to the lab. He was still convinced he could work out something with the portal generator. 

“I wanna get this thing fixed,” Ray explained. “The least we can do is bring back Egon’s ...” his voice cracked, then trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. He left the kitchen.

Winston stayed seated across from Peter. The look Peter had on his face suggested he needed to talk.

“What’s on your mind, Pete?” Winston asked.

Peter slowly made eye contact with Winston. He didn’t want to say anything but if he didn’t get someone elses’s opinion, he was gonna go crazy.

“Winston, I need to tell you something, but I need you to promise me you won’t tell Ray and especially not Janine.”

Winston looked Peter straight in the eye and said calmly, “you have my word.”

“Something’s happening between me and Janine,” Peter began. “I’m not sure how it happened; maybe the stress surrounding this whole thing with Egon?”

“I knew something had happened,” Winston confessed. 

Peter looked at him shocked. 

Winston went on, “I had noticed the two of you haven’t been picking at each other like you usually do. And I also sort of walked in on the end of something, I think. Earlier, before Janine fell asleep, I was coming to get you to let you know Ray had called Egon’s Mom. I saw what looked like you two making out but I wasn’t sure. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t know what it was I actually saw and didn’t want things to get weird.”

“Thanks for not calling us out on it,” Peter said sheepishly. “I’ve never thought of Janine that way before. It just happened. Now, I don’t know how i feel. She’s always been like a sister to me. This is really fucked up if i think about it like that!”

“Do you think maybe there’s always been something there but out of respect for Egon, you didn’t say anything or act on it?” Winston suggested. 

Peter smiled slightly. “You’d make a hell of a psychologist Winston.”

Peter then remembered Egon’s Mom. “How’s Mrs Spengler taking it?”

“Rough,” Winston said. “But she said she’s trying to find peace in the fact that it happened with him doing what he loved with the people he cared most about.”

“Let’s see if Ray needs any help,” Peter said, slowly getting up from the table.

Winston put a reassuring hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Why don’t you check on Janine first?” he said with a warm smile.

Peter smiled and nodded back. As Winston made his way to the lab, Peter walked over to Janine as she slept. He sat down on the edge of the coffee table reaching over to gently push a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I don’t want to hurt you,” Peter thought. “But I can’t deny I feel something for you.”

Janine stirred at Peter’s touch. She opened her eyes and saw Peter sitting there, his emerald green eyes shining brightly. He smiled back at her.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” Janine replied. “How long have I been out?”

“About 3 hours,” Peter answered. “But you needed it.”

Janine slowly sat up, Peter moving over to sit beside her. She looked at him with a very cautious look on her face. 

Peter, guessing what was on her mind, asked, “what’s on your mind? It’s ok; just say something.”

Janine looked at Peter with tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath. “Peter, I don’t know what’s going on here, but I think we need to be realistic. I’m always gonna love Egon; he has a special place in my heart. I’m not saying I feel the same for you. I don’t know what I feel, but it’s something special, too. I just don’t know if I want to change how things are between us.”

Peter’s expression changed to a more saddened look. “I guess it’s more just me then,” he said.

Janine grabbed his hands. “Please, don’t think that.”

Peter looked at Janine. “I don’t wanna push something that isn’t there or isn’t right,” he said. 

Janine let go of Peter’s hands. “I think I’m gonna head to my place,” she said as she got up. “I can’t be here right now.”

Peter understood and walked her to the door downstairs. “Call me if you need anything,” Peter said. 

Janine just smiled as she got in her car. She cried all the way home, not wanting to believe Egon was truly gone and unsure of her feelings for Peter. 

*************  
Peter paced the office area downstairs. “Great, Venkman,” he thought to himself. “Now she thinks you’re a sex crazy perv. She’ll probably quit, thinking I’m gonna be hitting on her now. Not to mention she’s your best friend’s girl. Sure, it wasn’t official, but everybody knew it.”

Peter just couldn’t shake the feeling that he had crossed the line with Janine, and he didn’t want things to be tense between them. It had been nearly an hour and a half since Janine had left. Finally, he decided he’d go see her to talk. 

Peter went upstairs to the lab. “I’m gonna go to Janine’s place, make sure she’s ok.” 

Winston gave Peter an understanding look and smiled. “I think that’s a good idea.”

Ray agreed. “Yeah, I didn’t want her to leave, but she should get out. I think I might be onto something but it’ll be a while yet before I know for sure.”

“Keep at guys,” Peter encouraged them. He then headed downstairs and hailed a cab. He gave the driver Janine’s address. 

Peter arrived at Janine’s apartment building. He paid the cab driver, then headed to her door. He knocked and waited. He could hear the soft patter of feet approaching. 

Janine opened the door. “What’s going on?” She asked sleepily. She had changed into a knee length nightgown with a soft, silky robe tied loosely in the front. 

“A little early, isn’t it?” Peter asked, grinning.

“I had a headache, needed to lay down; wanted something comfortable,” she replied.

She stepped aside, allowing Peter to enter the apartment. As she closed the door, Peter was taking a glance around her place. He saw an empty vodka bottle in the trash can in the kitchen; he also saw another vodka bottle, half full on the kitchen counter, along with a carton of orange juice. 

Janine flopped down onto the couch in the living room, laying down with her legs and feet stretched out across it. 

Peter looked at her with a concerned frown on his face. “Been having some screwdrivers, have we?” He couldn’t help but sound judgmental.

Janine had her eyes closed with her right arm draped across her face. “Don’t judge me; you’re not my dad.”

“No, I’m not, but it’s easy to see why you have a headache,” Peter said. “How drunk are you?”

“I’m not drunk. I can handle my liquor better than most. Just had enough to take the edge off,” she said.

Peter sat down on the edge of the couch. “I wanted to make sure things were ok between us,” he explained. “I didn’t want you to think I’m some kind of perv; one of those bosses you have to keep your eye on all the time.”

Janine moved her arm so she could see Peter clearly. “I don’t think you’re a perv, Peter,” she said with an annoyed sound in her voice. “I just didn’t want to be at the Firehouse; too many memories of Egon....” her voice cracked and trailed off. She then lost all control and melted down into a massive sob. 

Peter leaned forward, holding her in his arms. She was still in a somewhat reclined position, Peter’s upper body hovering above her upper body. Whether it was the vodka or just straight emotions mixed with lust, neither one knew. All they knew was that they were consumed with a passion that had to run its course or they would forever wonder what it was like.

Peter reached his left arm around Janine’s right shoulder, slowly reaching around to hold her tight against him. They looked at each other, emerald green eyes desperately searching beautiful blue eyes for what he should do next. 

Janine answered his silent question. She leaned in closer and her lips met his. They both moaned during the kiss as it deepened, becoming more passionate. Peter slowly started trailing kisses down Janine’s neck while his right hand inched it’s way up underneath the bottom of her nightgown. As Peter continued trailing kisses down her neck and moving along her shoulder, his hand slid gently across her smooth stomach. His lips returned to her lips as his hand reached her breast, gently thumbing across her nipple, causing it to stand up. Janine moaned into his mouth while unbuttoning his shirt.

Peter took this as a good sign and continued. He kissed down her neck again as he fondled the other breast the same way. He then slowly lifted her gown up enough to reveal her pert breasts. Peter quickly bent down and took one nipple into his mouth. Janine was tugging on his hair, her eyes closed, hips starting to rock in a rhythm. Her breathing became faster. While Peter sucked on her breast, flicking the nipple with his tongue, Janine reached down and grabbed his ass, squeezing both cheeks.

Peter then returned to her neck, enjoying the Sounds Janine was making. As he kissed her neck, his right hand traveled down into the front of her panties. Her breath hitched as his fingers gently found her pubic hairs. Peter’s kisses on her neck became more intense as his fingers went down a bit further, finding her clit. Janine moaned loudly, her breathing becoming heavier. Peter increased the strokes along her clit to a faster pace. Janine’s hips rocked harder. He could tell she was about to cum when suddenly, Janine screamed,

“Oh, Oh, Oh Yes.... Egon!!!!!”

Peter stopped instantly, looking at Janine.

Janine’s eyes flew open, suddenly becoming very aware that Egon was not the man giving her such immensely wonderful pleasure. She panicked, sitting up quickly, which practically threw Peter off the edge of the couch. He fell down onto the floor with a thump.

“Jesus, Peter! What are we doing?!!” The look on her face was horrified.

Peter jumped up off the floor, quickly turning around to give Janine a moment to cover herself by pulling her gown back down and pulling her robe back together.

Peter still had his back turned to Janine, feeling so ashamed he couldn’t bring himself to look at her.

“I’m gonna throw myself out of your apartment before you do,” he told Janine.

She stood up and walked to Peter, gently touching his right shoulder. He flinched but didn’t move away.

“Peter, maybe it’s the vodka, but I was to blame too. I let you do it; it felt so good. I’m sorry I yelled his name, though.”

Peter, still facing away from Janine, replied, “it’s ok. He’s the one you’ve always wanted; I’ve always known that. It won’t happen again. I’m sorry.”

He then walked towards the door to leave.

“Peter!” Janine shouted, almost pleading. “Please don’t leave feeling that way.”

Peter turned to look at her, eyes filled with tears.

“It’s ok, Janine. I think we definitely need to keep our distance for a while. At least until this whole situation with Egon’s disappearance is settled. Maybe later down the road, we can revisit this?”

Janine smiled slightly, tears forming in her eyes. She gently closed and locked the door after Peter left.

Peter returned to the Firehouse, still feeling ashamed of his actions.

“I’m so sorry, Egon,” he said quietly to himself. “Please forgive me.”


	5. Crossing Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray’s idea May be the way to get Egon back. But will things be the same?

Ray had been up all night. Winston had fallen asleep at Egon’s work table. Ray felt like he had figured out how to power the portal generator enough to allow them the time they’d need to retrieve Egon’s body. Peter had returned to the Firehouse and, not saying anything, showered then went to bed. He couldn’t shake the guilt and shame he still felt. He had acted on his feelings for Janine and she hadn’t quite reciprocated in the way he thought she would. 

It was around 6:30 am when Ray jumped up and shouted, “I’ve got it!!”

Winston jumped out of his skin, banging his knee against the work bench. “Ray! Jeez, what is it?”

They both heard Peter’s footsteps running towards the lab. 

“What was that?” He asked. 

Ray explained, “I found another portal that uses the same frequency of the one Egon got pulled into. I can replicate that one, which doesn’t draw as much power, allowing the generator to not overheat. I developed a booster that will allow us to keep the portal open longer!”

Winston high fived Ray, then Peter. 

“Great job, Ray!” Peter exclaimed. “Let’s get going to the pier!”

“What about Janine?” Winston asked. “Should we call her?”

“I think she needs time to rest,” Peter said. 

*********

They had loaded the equipment into Ecto-1. As they were putting on their jumpsuits, Winston noticed something was off with Peter. As Ray was getting the booster placed in the car, Winston pulled Peter aside.

“What happened last night? You look ..I don’t know...something’s wrong?”

Peter looked at Winston and said, “Janine made me realize that she’ll always love Egon. Whatever it is that I’m feeling, I’ve just gotta bury it. We can only be friends, that’s it. If Egon comes back, they deserve to be happy.”

“And if he doesn’t? Remember, we have no reason to believe he’s alive,” Winston reminded him.

“Then, we’ll grieve, work through that, and maybe then see where it goes. But I’m not the kind of guy who steals his best friend’s girl.”

Winston nodded. “Well, let’s see what this device of Ray’s can do,” he said, slapping Peter’s shoulder. 

They packed their gear, then sped out to the pier.

***********

They had everything set up; the portal generator along with the booster. Ray flipped the switch, bringing both devices to life. In moments, a portal appeared, seemingly stronger than the one before. The booster was working, the generator holding.

They could see Egon’s figure lying a few yards away from the opening. Peter and Winston powered their proton packs on, pulling the throwers. Ray stepped cautiously into the portal. As he got closer to Egon, the modified PKE meter showed Egon’s biorhythms, strong as ever. The modified scrambler also showing readings. 

“He’s alive!” Ray shouted back to Peter and Winston. 

“Come on, man; hurry it up!” Winston yelled.

Ray was able to get Egon to his feet, supporting his weight on his shoulder and side. As they moved sluggishly towards the opening, the clouded figure appeared once more. 

“Hit it!” yelled Peter. 

He and Winston fired their throwers at the figure, holding it back as Ray and Egon made their way out. As soon as they had cleared the portal, Ray shut down the booster and generator, using a remote control he had also developed. The portal closed, the clouded figure unable to reach them before it closed. 

Peter and Winston powered down and helped get Egon to Ecto-1. He laid down in the back seat while the others packed up the equipment.

Egon rested quietly on the ride back.

They got Egon upstairs to the bunk room. He laid down on his bed. Ray took his stethoscope and checked Egon’s blood pressure. 

“Perfect,” Ray said, smiling. 

He also took Egon’s temperature; again, normal. 

Winston and Peter smiled at each other. Ray went to the rec room and picked up the phone. 

“Hi, Janine? It’s Ray. You need to get over to the Firehouse. We’ve got somebody you’d like to see,” Ray said excitedly. All he heard was the click of Janine’s phone.

**********

Janine arrived at the Firehouse in record time. She ran up the stairs to the rec room. The guys were gathered in the rec room next to the couch. When Janine stepped closer, Winston, Ray, and Peter moved around so she could see Egon sitting on the couch, a Twinkie in one hand, a canned soda in the other. Janine blinked twice, then passed out on the rec room floor.

A few minutes later, Janine opened her eyes, everyone gathered around her. She had been moved to the bunk room and was lying in Egon’s bed. Egon was sitting on the edge of his bed, holding her hand. Peter, Ray and Winston were gathered around the other side of the bed. 

Janine sat up, looked at Egon carefully, then reached out her left hand and caressed the side of his face. She moved cautiously, as if he were a wild animal and was about to run away.

“You’re really here?” She whispered, tears starting to run down her face.

“Yes,” Egon whispered back, smiling.

Janine threw her arms around Egon’s neck, hugging him tightly.

The guys all smiled, happy and relieved to see them together, including Peter.

Janine suddenly pulled away, sitting up. “Wait a minute? What happened? How did you get back? We didn’t get any readings on the PKE meter or the scrambler. How is this possible? Where did you go?” 

Her mouth was moving faster than her brain could keep up, spitting out a million questions at once. Egon reached over, gently placing his hand over her mouth. She stopped talking, Egon feeling her smile against his hand. As Egon removed his hand, Ray started his explanation.

“Our theory is that Egon was placed in some form of suspended animation, giving a false reading on our devices,” Ray said.

“I knew I needed to stay as close to the site of the portal as possible,” Egon said. “I figured you guys would try a rescue and I needed to be ready. However, the clouded figure, which I believe to be some sort of water spirit, placed me in the suspended animation. For what purpose, I’m not sure. I could hear you all speaking but I couldn’t make my arms or legs move; I couldn’t even blink or talk to let you know I was ok.”

“It doesn’t matter, as long as you’re safe,” Janine said.

Then she smacked Egon on the arm, almost painfully. 

“Ow!” Egon shouted. “What was that for?!”

“For scaring the hell out of everybody and putting us through that torment!” Janine cried. “We thought you were ....,” she couldn’t finish the sentence. She got up and quickly went to the bathroom.

Egon stared at the others with a confused look on his face.

Winston spoke first, “We were all pretty upset, Egon. I mean, we hadn’t given up getting you back but we really thought you were dead.”

“Yeah,” Ray added. “Janine took it really hard. At one point, she had to go to her place; she couldn’t stand to be here anymore.”

Peter also added, “and she turned to drinking her sorrow away.”

They all looked at Peter, surprised expressions on all their faces.

“When I went to check on her, she had gone through one whole bottle of vodka and was halfway through a second one,” Peter said.

“That’s why you were so quiet when you came back here?” Winston asked.

“Yeah,” Peter said. He saw no reason to get into the details now. But he knew he’d need to level with Egon sooner or later. He wasn’t looking forward to it but didn’t feel right keeping it a secret.

Janine returned from the bathroom. Her eyes were red and swollen, revealing that she had been crying. 

“Janine,” Egon said. “Please don’t be upset. I appear to be unharmed by this experience. However, Ray and I are going to run a series of tests to make sure there are no underlying effects. But as far as we can tell, everything is fine.” He gave her a smile in hopes that it would help lift her spirits. 

Janine glanced at Peter. She wasn’t sure when or if to bring up what had happened at her apartment. 

Peter saw her hesitation. When he had eye contact with Janine, he gave her a smile that said, “not now.”

She saw it and understood, giving Peter a small smile. “Well,” Janine said, “guess I better leave you guys to it then?”

Ray started gathering instruments together to run the tests Egon had in mind. Winston, Peter and Janine left the lab. Winston could tell something was going on so he conveniently said he was going to check the containment grid to make sure everything was ok. 

Peter and Janine went to the kitchen. As she was starting a pot of coffee, Peter stood beside her, leaning back against the counter. 

He took a deep breath, then jumped into the conversation. 

“Janine, I imagine this whole experience is gonna be what you and Egon need to finally push you two into the relationship you need to be in. I won’t stand in the way, but I do feel the need to tell him about what happened.”

Janine started the coffee maker then turned to face Peter. 

“Well, That will probably kill my chances of a relationship with Egon, but I agree; he needs to know.”

“I was the one who initiated it, Janine. I’ll take responsibility for it. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I had my fair share of guilt here. I didn’t stop you. I’m just as much to blame.”

“Yes, you did stop it. And I kept pursuing you. No, i won’t let you take the heat for this. I don’t want to ruin my friendship with Egon, but even more, I don’t want to hurt you or your potential to be happy.”

Janine teared up and went back down the hall to the bathroom. 

Peter just stood against the kitchen counter, waiting for the coffee to brew. 

***************  
Janine had left to go back to her apartment. She had spoken to Egon quickly, stating that he needed to run the tests, and she needed to rest. She still didn’t feel well. She didn’t want to admit that she had drank too much and was afraid of being sick later. Egon had hugged her tightly, promising to spend more time with her after the tests were done.

It took nearly three hours, but Ray and Egon had ran all the tests they could. 

“Well,” Peter said as he and Winston entered the lab. “What’s the prognosis, Doc?”

“All the test results are normal,” Ray beamed. “There’s no signs of any abnormalities or PKE disturbances, no PKE residuals.”

“Great!” Winston said. “So, how do you feel?”

“I feel fine,” Egon said. “Possibly a bit dehydrated but otherwise, perfectly fine. Better now that these tests have been done.”

Egon then looked around. “Has Janine returned?”

Peter spoke up, “uh, no, not yet.”

Egon asked, “is everything alright? Why do I get the feeling I’m missing something?”

Peter and Winston exchanged a glance, then looked at Egon. 

Egon looked at Ray, who was just as confused as he was. 

“Spengs, let’s you and me have a little chat,” Peter said.


	6. Truth and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes a confession to Egon. Will it help or hurt everyone?

Peter led Egon downstairs to his office area, while Winston hung around the lab. 

“So, what’s going on?” Ray asked. 

“I’m not really sure,” Winston replied. “But I think something happened between Peter and Janine.”

“You mean, like kissing or something?” Ray asked. 

“Yeah,” Winston answered. He didn’t see the need in elaborating, especially since he wasn’t sure of the details himself. 

*****************

Egon sat down in one of the client chairs in front of Peter’s desk. Peter leaned against the front of the desk, folding his arms across his chest. He couldn’t seem to get comfortable so he finally settled for pushing his hands into his pants pockets.

Egon was becoming annoyed at Peter’s procrastination. “Peter, what’s the point of this? And what does this have to do with Janine?”

“Spengs, we’ve been friends forever,” Peter began. 

“Best friends,” Egon reaffirmed.

“Just do me a favor and remember that,” Peter said.

Egon was starting to get concerned. He raised one eyebrow. “Peter....?” He asked worriedly. 

“Egon, I fooled around with Janine,” Peter blurted out. He then stood there, waiting for the punch he figured was coming. 

Instead, Egon just sat there, processing the information. He looked at Peter, then took a deep breath. 

“What exactly do you mean by ‘fooled around?’”

“I kissed her,” Peter replied.

Egon’s eyes narrowed a bit. “When? Why?”

Peter shifted his weight and resumed leaning against the desk. He continued,

“We had tried all we knew to do to get the portal generator working again so we could get you back. We didn’t think you were alive. The PKE meter and the scrambler Ray had modified wasn’t picking up any readings; we thought you were dead. We all took it pretty hard, but Janine took it harder than any of us. I was trying to console her and I...I don’t know what happened. The next thing I knew I was kissing her.”

Egon was still staring at him, processing everything he had said. 

“On the lips?” Egon finally asked. 

“Yes,” Peter replied.

“Well, I can understand during situations like this, people under extreme duress sometimes get caught up in emotional upheavals,” Egon said.

Peter shifted again, then nervously continued. 

“That wasn’t the only time,” Peter said. 

Egon looked at Peter, his neck slowly turning pink. He gestured with his hand to continue.

Peter cleared his throat. “Janine left to go to her place. She said she couldn’t stand to be here anymore; too many memories of you.”

Egon’s expression softened, his eyes slightly tearing up. He could only imagine the pain Janine must have felt. 

Peter continued, “I wanted to make sure she was ok, and I wanted to apologize for kissing her. It had shaken us both up. When she let me in, she had already changed into her night gown. I noticed an empty vodka bottle in the trash can, and a half full one on the counter. She had made herself a few drinks and had gotten a bit tipsy. I sat down with her on the couch. She broke down crying again so I hugged her up to me and ....”

Egon stood up slowly and looked at Peter. His eyes narrowed more than before, obviously trying to maintain control. 

“What. Else. Happened?” Egon asked slowly, with an icy tone in his voice.

Peter swallowed, but continued, “we..um..made out.”

“Made out?!” Egon said, his voice rising.

“Well, more like a lot of heavy kissing and touching,” Peter admitted.

“Touching?!” Egon repeated.

“Fondling would be more accurate,” Peter said. 

Egon stared at Peter, trying to process everything, getting a mental picture of what had happened. Finally, he asked bluntly, 

“Did the two of you have sex?”

“No,” Peter said. “Janine moaned your name before we got that far. Of course, that snapped both of us back to reality. She panicked and threw me off of her. I then apologized and left her apartment.”

He then stood there, waiting for Egon to yell, punch him, or something. 

Egon had blushed profusely when Peter admitted that Janine had moaned his name. 

“Well, apparently, Janine has her own fantasies of us, I suppose,” Egon said. “So Janine was a willing participant?”

“Not really,” Peter said. “She had been drinking; I don’t know exactly how willing she really was. When she moaned your name, it seemed to sober her up real quick.”

Egon stepped away a bit trying to grasp Peter’s story. His best friend had made the moves on a woman that he knew deep down he was in love with. But he technically wasn’t her boyfriend, nor she technically his girlfriend. But then, it all came crashing in on him. He turned and looked at Peter, daggers in his eyes. 

“So you took advantage of Janine when she had a moment of weakness? And since I was presumed dead, that just made it alright?!”

Peter threw up his hands in defense, shouting, “no Egon! I didn’t take advantage of her and no, thinking you were dead definitely didn’t make it right!”

“You’re right,” Egon said. “You didn’t take advantage of Janine. She went along with it. Guess her feelings for me aren’t as deep as I thought.”

“Egon, you don’t understand,” Peter began.

Egon held up his hand, silencing Peter. 

“Don’t try, Peter. Just drop it. If the two of you want to pursue a relationship, go ahead.”

Egon then walked upstairs, slowly like his feet weighed a thousand pounds each. He went to the bunk room and started packing a small duffel bag. Winston walked in.

“Whoa, man! Where are you going?” Winston asked. 

“I think I need to check into a hotel,” Egon said. “I don’t feel like I can be here right now.”

Winston stepped closer. “I don’t know what you and Pete talked about, but honestly, I think if you stay over somewhere, it should be at Janine’s.”

“No, that’s where Peter should be!” Egon shouted. 

“Egon, I think things got weird between them because they were both just so distraught. That doesn’t make it right, but that’s what happened,” Winston said. 

Egon looked at Winston. “Thank you, maybe I should speak to Janine first?”

Winston nodded. “Go to her, man. She needs you.”

**************

Janine had showered and changed into a set of royal blue satin-like pajamas. The top had a slight V-neck with four buttons up the front. The bottoms were shorts that came down just a bit past her butt cheeks. She had sobered up quite a bit since her “moment” with Peter.

She was getting ready to settle down with the latest novel she had started reading when she heard a light knock on the door.

She opened the door to find Egon standing there with a duffle bag in his hand. She smirked just a bit, then asked, “going somewhere, Dr. Spengler?”

She stepped aside, gesturing for him to come in.

Egon smiled, blushing and awkwardly walking into Janine’s apartment. He couldn’t help but notice her pajama set; how the color brought out her gorgeous blue eyes. Also, he had noticed that she was either chilled or excited to see him; her nipples were slightly visible through her thin shirt.

Janine closed the door. “Have a seat. What brings you my way this evening? And with a change of clothes? Hmmmm...what’s on YOUR mind?” Janine purred with a seductive smile.

Egon cleared his throat, then said, “Peter told me what happened..between the two of you...here. The “almost sex” thing.”

Janine’s expression turned to a mixture of sadness and panic. “Egon, I never meant for it to happen. I’m so sorry. Things just got so.....I don’t know.”

Egon set down his bag and walked up to Janine. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Janine, I’m so sorry for putting you all through this.”

“It’s ok, Egon. I’ve always known it’s a hazard of the job.”

“No, it’s not ok. But please, answer two questions honestly,” Egon asked.

Janine nodded.

“First, do you love Peter?”

“Like a brother, yes, although given what’s happened, it’s a pretty fucked up sibling thing, ain’t it?” Janine snorted.

Egon smiled a little.

“Second,” Egon said. “Do you love me?”

Janine smiled as tears swelled in her eyes. “I always have and always will,” she replied.

Egon then leaned down and gently kissed Janine on her lips. As he stood back up, he smiled at her.

Janine said, “I really am sorry. I don’t know what happened. We were both just so upset. We thought you were...were...” she couldn’t finish the sentence as she started to cry. “And I had been drinking a lot. I’m not excusing what we did; it was wrong. The whole thing seems like a blur now. All I know is, when Peter was kissing me and touching me, I...I thought it was you.”

Janine turned away from Egon, feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

Egon couldn’t help himself. “Yes, That explains why it was MY name you called out.”

Janine turned around quickly, her face as red as her hair, her mouth had dropped open.

“How did YOU know THAT?!” she asked.

Egon smiled. “Peter confessed.”

“Remind me to kill him,” she said sulkily.

Egon stepped to her again, putting his arms around her, holding her to him, and giving her a more passionate kiss.

As they broke the kiss slowly, she smiled up at him.

“Or maybe I should thank him,” Janine said with a mischievous grin.

“Do you happen to know a place I could stay for the night?” Egon asked, raising an eyebrow.

Janine smiled. “Well, I do have a king sized bed,” she replied.

Egon said, “I do have extra clothes.”

****************

Over the next few weeks, things slowly started getting back to normal; well, as normal as things can be when you bust ghosts for a living.

The guys went back to the pier every day for a week to see if the original portal reappeared. It never did. Ray and Egon theorized that the whole experience of Egon’s disappearance may have discouraged the water spirits who had attempted to exit the portal.

Egon was very impressed with the work Ray and Winston had done with the portal generator, the power booster and the modified scrambler. They decided to keep the devices - just in case. 

Things between Peter and Janine slowly returned to normal. Eventually, they were back to their usual bickering that everyone knew to be their way of getting along with each other. 

Things between Peter and Egon were a bit tense but they had a long talk and decided it wasn’t worth ruining a long standing friendship and business relationship over. 

Peter had told Egon that he still wasn’t sure if deep down he might have felt something more for Janine. But it didn’t matter. She clearly loves Egon and Egon clearly loves her. Peter was adamant that he would not come between two hearts who truly deserved each other. 

A few more weeks passed and Peter had resumed his usual dating pattern: meet a pretty girl out on a bust or a friend’s blind date set up; go out a couple of times, have some fun nights together, then move on to the next one. 

Egon and Janine had been dating ever since he stayed at her apartment that night. The guys made jokes that maybe Egon should consider moving in with Janine; he spent more time there than at the Firehouse. Janine, of course, thought that was a great idea. Egon wasn’t quite ready to give up his bachelor lifestyle just yet. But he promised Janine he would consider it.

Summer was coming which meant busting calls would slow down a bit. Winston would keep Ecto-1 in pristine condition to be entered into car shows; Ray would attend a few comic conventions; Peter would plan a weekend beach getaway with whoever was his girlfriend that week; and Egon would be spending more time with Janine.

Things at Ghostbusters HQ had returned to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Morgan for giving me the encouragement to do this.


End file.
